Aprendiendo a amar juntos
by leniiss
Summary: Es el último año de los merodeadores y de Lily en Howards, es un año de cambio para todos, tienen que estudiar para los examenes finales pero tambíen tienen que aclarar sus sentimientos pero habrá personas que no se lo pondrán nada facil.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!

Aquí les dejo mi nueva historia ^^ espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

_En un_ _lugar de_ _la ciudad_ _de Londres._ Estaba mirando por la ventana de su cuarto, desde allí podía ver un parque para niños donde a esa hora, las nueve de la mañana, normalmente ya había muchos niños jugando mientras sus padres estaban charlando o leyendo el periódico en algún banco. Lily se levantó de la silla en que estaba sentada y se alisó la falda aunque no tenía ninguna arruga, pero ese día quería estar perfecta ya que esa mañana tenía que ir a buscar el Howards exprés.

Lily siempre había sido una chica muy bonita, tenía algo que hacía que todos se la quedaran mirando, sus ojos verdes parecían poder leer la mente y su roja cabellera encantaba a cualquiera. Pero durante ese verano había terminado de hacer el cambio, y eso que normalmente a los 17 años ya lo has hecho. En verdad Lily tenía 16, en dos semanas cumplía los 17.

Lily se miró en el espejo para ver si estaba todo correcto o tenía que cambiarse antes de bajar a desayunar. Se había puesto una camiseta de tirantes morada con algo de escote, una mini falda blanca tejana y unos zapatos morados. Después de repasar que todo estuviera bien se acercó a su mesa de escritorio donde allí tenía su joyero, cogió unos pendientes y un collar que le había regalado su madre y se los puso mientras salía del cuarto y bajaba las escaleras para ir a desayunar.

En la cocina estaba su madre muy sonriente como siempre, ese día se había levantado antes para hacerle su postre favorito, que hoy lo tomaría de desayuno, flan con galleta. Al entrar en la cocina le dio un beso a su madre, cogió un vaso del armario y leche de la nevera, se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras se servía un poco de leche.

- Lily ya lo tienes todo preparado?- le preguntó su madre aunque ya conocía la respuesta

- si mama, lo he revisado hace un rato y también lo revise ayer en la noche, pero si me dejo algo siempre me lo puedes mandar- le dijo mientras su madre le servía el desayuno.- gracias mama, no tenías porque molestarte.

- no tienes que darme las gracias cariño, es tu último año de colegio y tienes que empezarlo bien, y esto es una pequeña ayuda.

Mercedes, la madre de Lily, la observó mientras comía, le parecía que era ayer cuando tan solo tenía cinco años y jugaba corriendo por toda la casa y ahora ya iba a terminar el colegio.

Las dos escucharon el ruido de la puerta, era su padre, José, que había ido a buscar en coche a Petunia, su hermana mayor, de casa de su novio, Lily no entendía muy bien porque, ya que ella podía volver sola porque Vernon, el idiota con el que salía su hermana, vivía muy cerca de su casa. Los dos entraron en la cocina, Lily le dio un beso a su padre y recogió el plato y el vaso.

- Lily cariño, si quieres te llevo a la estación y luego voy a trabajar, ya le dije al jefe que hoy llegaría más tarde- le dijo sonriente.

- ok papa, si no es molestia te lo agradecería que el baúl pesa muchísimo. Voy a terminar de prepararme y bajo para que me lleves. Dicho esto subió corriendo hasta su cuarto, aun tenía que maquillarse y peinarse. Entró en el baño y abrió el segundo cajón, cogió la base de maquillaje y se la puso, luego se puso los polvos y el colorete, con un eyeliner se dibujó la raya de los ojos, la superior y la inferior, luego se puso rímel y se puso un pintalabios, todo el maquillaje muy natural, tampoco quería abusar. Luego saco un peine del segundo cajón y se lo cepilló, el día anterior se lo había alisado ya que ella lo tenía ondulado, pero como ya no le había durado el liso cogió la plancha para el pelo y se hizo unos rizos. Cuando hubo terminado fue a su cuarto y cogió el baúl para bajarlo, pero antes agarró el teléfono móvil, aunque en Howards no funcionaba, ya que le gustaba tenerlo siempre con ella, no fuera el caso de que su hermana se lo cogiera.

Bajó a duras penas el baúl ya que pesaba mucho, cada año le pesaba más, al final de la escalera estaba su hermana mirándola con cara de superioridad.

- podrías ayudarme en vez de quedarte allí mirando- le dijo Lily que ya le costaba respirar del esfuerzo.

- yo ayudarte? Porque no usas tu magia o se lo dices a uno de tus amigos raritos que te ayuden?- le dijo, aunque parecía con pocas ganas de hablar con ella.

Lily dio un bufido de fastidio, le sacaba de sus casillas su hermana, y pensar que antes de llevaban bien, le parecía imposible ahora llevarse como antes, aunque Lily lo intentaba, pero si ella no ponía de su parte tampoco iba a irle detrás como un perrito faldero.

Su padre salió de la cocina y le cogió el baúl, ella se fue a despedir de su madre y luego le dijo adiós a Petunia, un adiós que no fue correspondido. Subió al coche con su padre y este puso la radio, fue cambiando de emisora hasta que encontró la que quería escuchar, una emisora de música, Lily le sonrió, le encantaba el día que ella se iba a Howards, sus padres la mimaban mucho ya que estarían un tiempo sin verla, por eso su padre ahora había puesto esa emisora, la preferida de Lily porque sabía que le encantaba ir cantando música en el trayecto en coche y así fue como pasó todo el viaje. Al llegar a la estación, su padre sacó el baúl del maletero y los dos de encaminaron hasta la estación 9 y ¾. Una vez allí se despidieron y Lily entró. Traspasar esa pared siempre era para Lily una sensación muy extraña, sentía como los ladrillos de la pared se iban volviendo más blandos hasta que ella podía traspasarlos, entonces notaba como pasaban por cada célula de su cuerpo para después quedar otra vez tan duros como siempre.

Ya estaba en la estación, miró a un lado y al otro para ver si encontraba a sus amigas, como siempre reinaba el caos en esa andana, niños de primero algo asustados se despedían de sus padres, los de tercero y cuarto siempre haciéndose los más chulos, los de Slitherins metiéndose con algún niño más pequeño que ellos, lechuzas volaban por toda la andana, el tren pitó anunciando que faltaba poco para su partida, ya eran las diez, eso quería decir que solo faltaba un cuarto de hora, un cuarto de hora y empezaría su último curso en Howards.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?

Espero sus reviews sean malos o buenos jeje

Un beso, cuídense!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Aquí les dejo mi un nuevo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste!

Capitulo 2

_En otro_ _lugar de la ciudad_ la madre de Joe le estaba dando prisa ya que hacían un poco tarde para ir a la estación, ese día cogía el tren para ir a Howards, pero antes tenía que pasar por la casa de su prima Alice a recogerla. Él y Alice ese año empezaban su último curso, Joe estaba algo nervioso, estaba seguro de que ese año sería muy distinto a los demás.

Joe salió de casa arrastrando el baúl, ando durante diez minutos calle abajo hasta que llegó a una casa bastante grande pero modesta, estaba toda pintada de blanco, tenía un jardín muy grande y bonito y unas ventanas muy grandes. Justo cuando iba a picar al timbre su prima abrió la puerta, llevaba una tostada en la boca, e iba arrastrando el baúl hacia fuera, sus tíos ya no estaban así que una vez hubo Alice cerrado la puerta se fueron hacia la estación, a unos metros de la casa de Alice se encontraba un traslador para llevarlos hasta allí.

_Mientras Alice y Joe tomaban el traslador en otro sitio_ Sirius estaba parado delante de la casa de los Black, había ido ya que su abuelo le dejó una pequeña herencia para cuando hubiera cumplido los diecisiete, la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. James le había dicho que él lo acompañaba ya que tendría que soportar a su madre y su hermano, por suerte su padre no estaría, pero él no quería meter a James en eso, suficiente había hecho él y su familia acogiéndolo años atrás cuando se fue de casa.

Cogió fuerzas y entró, estaba bastante oscura la casa y no se escuchaba a nadie, quizás ya no estaban y así lo dejaban en paz, porque si lo encontraban allí sabía que no iba a salir ileso. Ando por el pasillo con sigilo intentando no hacer ruido, solo tenía que ir a su cuarto, abrir su primer cajón, que tenía un fondo falso donde guardó el cheque de su abuelo y salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sino llegaría tarde a coger el tren.

Por lo que parecía, mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, era que no había nadie, ya que ni Keatcher, el elfo doméstico de la familia, había aparecido aunque quizás no aparecía ya que no se llevaba muy bien con Sirius.

Cuando ya estaba abriendo el falso fondo del cajón un ruido lo hizo poner en alerta, estaba equivocado, no estaba solo en la casa y por el ruido que hacía al subir la escalera no le importaba pasar desapercibido. Sirius agarró el cheque y se dirigió a la puerta, la persona que estaba en la casa paró justo delante de su puerta, él sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta preparado para atacar. La abrió de repente cosa que ocasionó al verse que los dos hicieron un pequeño vote por el susto, se pensaban que era algún enemigo de su familia pero resultó ser James.

- que haces aquí- le dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho.- me pensaba que sería mi madre o incluso mi padre.

- te dije que te iba a acompañar y tú te has ido antes de casa expresamente. Los amigos están para ayudarse mutuamente, que hubiera pasado si tu madre estuviera en la casa? o peor, si hubiera estado tu padre?- James se subió las gafas con el dedo ya que le habían resbalado un poco. De repente escucharon un ruido, la puerta de la calle se había cerrado, así que ahora si que no estaban solos, Sirius preparó la varita pero James se la retiró y le enseñó su capa, Sirius no se había acordado de la capa de invisibilidad, con ella podrían salir de allí sin ningún problema.

_De mientras_ Joe y Alice ya estaban en el andén 9 y ¾, los dos miraban a un lado y al otro en busca de sus amigos pero parecía que no habían llegado aún. De repente Alice soltó un grito muy fuerte y salió corriendo dejando a su primo allí solo con una oreja algo dolorida por el grito. Alice había visto a su novio, Frank, hacia tres días que no se veían pero se estaban besando como si hiciera tres años.

Joe siguió buscando a sus dos amigos Dan y Jeremy por el andén pero de repente alguien captó toda su atención, era Lily, acababa de pasar el muro y parecía estar buscando a sus amigas, no podía sacar sus ojos de ella, cada año estaba más bonita, había pasado casi todo el verano pensando en ella, había tenido la tentación de escribirle una carta para saber cómo le iba pero no lo creyó oportuno. Llevaba enamorado de Lily desde que la vio en la ceremonia de selección. Antes eran muy amigos ya que su prima es una de sus mejores amigas, pero en sexto, sin querer ninguno de los dos de fueron alejando, pero este año estaba decidido a volver a juntarse como antes y así poder confesarle su amor y conseguir enamorarla.

* * *

Que les ha parecido?

Espero sus reviews!

Un beso, cuídense!


End file.
